


Shattered Glass

by Make_Magic_Legal (onthewingsofwar)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Scott is super protective of Isaac, he's kind of crazy overprotective, past Derek being stupid and unable to use actual words, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewingsofwar/pseuds/Make_Magic_Legal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a scisaac fic where Scott and Isaac share a moment and Scott finds out that Derek threw a glass at Isaac, so he freaks out and confronts Derek?<br/>-jessemorales101</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the fourth episode, so it is AU in that it ignores the episodes after that.  
> Please comment. This is my second Scisaac fic and I would love feedback :)

It was three days after The Night (as Scott was now referring to the night when Isaac showed up in his room completely soaked and asked to stay for a while) when Isaac and Scott officially started dating.

And it was three days after _that_ when Isaac told Scott the story of what had happened on The Night.

The two were cuddled on the couch, watching some random rom com on TV while eating the chocolate chip cookies that Scott’s mom had made for them before she left for work.

"Oh my God, your mom makes the best cookies I’ve ever had," Isaac announced around a mouthful.

Scott laughed, “You’ll have to tell her when she gets back." He reached around his boyfriend and snagged one from Isaac’s horde, ignoring the other teen’s protest.

"Thief," Isaac glared.

Scott just stuck out his tongue and took a triumphant bite.

After a few minutes of silence, Scott sighed. “Did I really upset you that much by stealing a cookie? Because I know Mom’s recipe. I can make you more."

"No, it’s not that. I was just thinking about The Night, you know? When Derek kicked me out?" He paused, “Wait, you would make me cookies?"

Scott nodded and moved so that he was facing Isaac more, grabbing the taller boy’s hand. “Of course. Any time. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Cookies?"

"No, silly, Derek."

Isaac bit his lip, hesitating for a moment. “Um. Yeah. I guess it’s about time…"  


****

 

"…Now, please don’t go running off and kill Derek," Isaac finished.

Scott frowned. The only thing stopping him from running to kick Derek’s ass was Isaac’s hand clutching his. “But he’s a dick."

"He’s still my alpha."

“ _He threw a glass at you._ That isn’t ok!" Scott whispered heatedly. “At least let me go talk to him."

Isaac relented, “Fine, but go tomorrow? When I’m with Deaton?"

Scott nodded and gave him a soft kiss. “Of course, babe."  


****  


"Derek!" Scott shouted, storming into the building. “Get out here right now!"

"I’m here. Scott, what’s goi-"

Scott’s punch came out of nowhere, surprising the older wolf enough that he was knocked over.

"What the hell was that for!" he asked, holding a hand up to his cheekbone.

“ _That_ was for my boyfriend."

"What?"

"You see this?" Scott asked, storming over to the table and grabbing a glass. “This is what you threw at Isaac’s head when you ordered him to leave. I can’t believe you would fucking throw something at him. Are. You. Insane?" Scott took a step closer with each word and hurled the glass at Derek. He managed to catch it, but was too slow to avoid Scott’s next swing at his face.

"Enough!" Cora ordered, grabbing Scott’s fist before it could connect with her brother’s face a second time.

"Oh, Cora," Scott said with fake excitement. “I’m so happy to see you after _your brother kicked out Isaac to make room for you_."

"Scott, just stop and listen to me for a minute," Derek tried again.

"I don’t want to listen to _anything_ you have to say. _Either_ of you."

Derek nodded at Cora, and before Scott could protest, she was dragging him towards a wall. She quickly tied his hands together, wrapped a few chains around his body, and then bounded away.

Derek stepped forward, meeting Scott’s eyes. “I’m going to tell you why I kicked out Isaac. And before you interrupt, it wasn’t because of Cora. Deucalion was here a week ago." Derek lifted up his shirt, revealing the still-healing circular wound. “He explained how his pack formed. The alphas _killed their own betas_. They absorbed their betas’ powers and became much stronger. And Deucalion wanted me to do the same. Boyd hasn’t been around much lately, so Isaac was the one that they would try to make me kill. I had to get him to leave _for his own safety_."

Scott sighed and jerked his wrists. “Let me up." At Cora’s incredulous look, he said, “I’m not going to _kill_ him. I just want to go home."

Derek nodded, and Cora untied him.

Scott sighed again, “You know I’m going to have to explain this to Isaac, right? He thinks that you just don’t want him anymore. That you don’t care about him at all. You caused his second flashback to his dad that day. Did you know that?”

Derek looked more pained than usual. “No. Tell him I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt him like that. I just wanted him out of the house in case Deucalion came back. I didn’t want to hurt him if they found some way to control me.”

“I know. I get it. But you really should have found a better way to tell him to leave. Like, you know _talking_ to him. I have to go now, but I’ll talk to Isaac for you.” Scott stepped towards the door.

“Thank you,” Derek whispered.

Scott paused and, without looking back, announced, "I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing it for Isaac."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts. My tumblr is make-magic-legal.


End file.
